1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a hydrophone system and in particular to a frequency modulated monitor hydrophone system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the hydrophone systems are supplied to users are not of a standard technical quality and suffer from the effects of crosstalk and other extraneous noises introduced into the signal from the hydrophone through long runs of four-wire cabling. Such existing systems are limited to a frequency range of less than 10 kHz and have a limited gain.